hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Botherbotherbotherbother Yeah. Pretty much what the title says. BOTHERRRRRRRRRR! ....... ;D "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 23:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi angel! it's me Dago! Soa gave me the link to this place, and it looks really awesome. Is there any ways I can help with it? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it. Can you get on this chat, please? Lenobia 02:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. We all miss you arleady at Camp. Flame wrote an amazing blog in your memory. It wo't be the same without you, but I guess we should be lucky we've got contact with you in other places. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome I'm so excited. And thanks for the welcome. Sora: "We're back![[User_talk:Moodle|''' Kairi: "*Extends hand* You're home."]]- Kingdom Hearts 2 18:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Um. Meeting? Lenobia 21:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ohmygawd, I am SO sorry I missed the meeting! My mom made my family go out to eat and then it was family movie night, which didn't end until like 10 my time. Sorry again!!! DX Also.... who was this "Demona" person on the chat? XP I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'''Psychopath]] 14:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Need Help? If you need help on this wiki please contact me. I want to help to get this thing going. Please Danke CosmoW11 05:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Help? If you need help, I can offer my services. I created and got these Wikis going; http://alphasrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Alphas_RolePlay_Wiki & http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dumbledore's_Army_Role-Play_Wiki I can help. And this is a dumb question, how do you make a character? Is there a forum, or is it just make a character page kinda thing? Thanks! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 23:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a character? Or do you want me to wait. CosmoW11 04:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Gel, I was wondering, where do we enter in new characters so they can be approved cause this wiki looks cool and I'd like to join. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 05:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So, just wondering, could you get on chat? I have a few questions. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey gues what? You're dreamsword68, right? i searched you on pottermore, and it says you have been a member since yesterday! Check your mail! BTW, I added you as a friend, pixieprophecy42. Im a hufflepuff :D 11:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo done :) whats up? youre on an ipod? Sonofapollo(Talk) 23:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Hi Gel, quick question: do we have a policy for pictures? Littlenewyorkie (Send a parcel?) 09:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, awesome! How about the atmosphere? Is it PG-13 or something like that? Just curious :) Littlenewyorkie (Send a parcel?) 10:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC)